I need to be with you tonight
by Geborro
Summary: Шепард и Вакариан. Здесь он просто спит, а она пытается собрать все свои чувства к нему воедино.


Гаррус уже давным-давно спал. Джейн так привыкла к нему, что уже успела изучить все его повадки. Так по частоте его дыхания и движениям она с легкостью определяла спит он или нет. Он, видимо, тоже привык к ее присутствию рядом. Раньше они частенько просыпались по нескольку раз за ночь, стоило кому-то просто перевернуться на другой бок. Что же, такова судьба солдата - чуткий сон и готовность сорваться с места в любой момент. И, конечно же, пистолеты на тумбочках вместо книг и ночников.

Пользуясь полученной свободой действий, Джейн повернулась к турианцу и подпихалась под его бок, не опасаясь разбудить. Он что-то неразборчиво проворчал и положил на нее руку. Именно то, что от него требовалось. Шепард всегда спала под тяжелыми одеялами. Но гораздо приятнее было ощущать на себе тяжесть живого тела, легче засыпать. Обычно легче. Сейчас женщина рассматривала рыбок в аквариуме, и сна не было ни в одном глазу. Копошащийся в голове ворох мыслей совершенно не хотел отпускать ее на боковую. Правда, сейчас она не думала ни о чем плохом. Отвернувшись и дыша Вакариану в шею она не могла и не хотела думать ни о чем, кроме как о нем.

Несколько дней назад она сказала ему, что любит его. Знал бы он сколько всего она на самом деле хотела озвучить. Сколько он значит для нее в действительности. Она слышала, что когда кого-то любишь, то не можешь точно сказать за что. Будь твой любимый хоть полнейшим засранцем, ты будешь любить его и прощать любой бред. Шепард же как-то так не считала. Да и Вакариан засранцем не был. Точнее, был, конечно. Но это был такой особый тип засранцев. И это была одна из тех причин, которые Джейн мысленно занесла в список вещей, за которые она и любила именно этого турианца.  
Нельзя сказать, что Шепард испытывала влечение к представителям других рас. Исключение всегда составляли асари. Но вот турианцы... Некоторых она уважала, многих откровенно ненавидела, но она никогда не могла бы подумать, что офицер СБЦ Гаррус Вакариан окажется ее первой и, как бы это странно ни звучало, последней любовью. Последней потому ли, что ей не суждено прожить достаточно долго, чтобы встретить кого-то еще, или же потому что он так глубоко запал ей в душу - она не могла сказать точно.

Сейчас он прочно и стабильно был единственным и неповторимым в своем роде для нее. Ее отношение к нему прошло проверку в целых пол года. Пускай она и была под круглосуточным наблюдением, но желания сходить, что называется "налево" у нее не возникло. И дело было даже не в том, что это было бы как-то нехорошо по отношению к Гаррусу, подрывало бы его доверие к ней. Он бы вряд ли вообще узнал об этом.

Дело было совершенно в другом - она скучала за ним, волновалась и переживала. Часы разговоров с окружающими людьми она бы с удовольствием променяла на типичный разговор с Вакарианом, который всегда укладывался в пару минут. Разговор просто чтобы узнать как дела друг у друга. Она знала, что и ему этого хотелось. И это была еще одна причина - взаимопонимание. Ненормальное, нетипичное и сверхъестественное взаимопонимание. Она всегда приходила, когда ему это было нужно. И он всегда знал где ее найти, когда она нуждалась в поддержке, или когда просто было тоскливо.

Гаррус долгое время был едва ли не единственным с кем она могла поговорить о том, что НА САМОМ деле происходит. Он так же, как и она, понимал, что добром ее приключения не кончатся. Она никогда не говорила этого вслух, но ей все же казалось, что все вокруг кричит ей о том, чтобы она не забыла написать завещание. Теперь, когда она вдруг решила влюбиться, перспектива умереть не была самой радужной и ожидаемой. Все пули, заряды и удары будто специально обходили ее стороной, шепча: "Не сейчас.". Ее хранили и готовили к чему-то.

Такие горизонты не могли радовать. И когда они вернулись на Нормандию с Менае, когда Гаррус задал вопрос на счет того, что теперь между ними... Шепард подумала, что, возможно, правильно с ее стороны было бы вообще ни с кем сейчас не связываться, не привязывать никого к себе. Особенно Вакариана. Но затем решила, что он как никто заметит и поймет, что она врет. При чем врет неумело. Еще и обидится на излишнюю заботу в свою сторону. Они ведь оба солдаты. Она не кисейная барышня, да и он привычен к ранам всяческого характера. И она решила в конце-концов пожить для себя. Окунуться в эти странные, чертовски ненормальные отношения.

Еще Джейн всегда ценила такую вещь, как секс. А секс с Вакарианом оказался настоящим источником радости и моментами, в которых напряжение принимало другую, более приятную форму... Им было уже откровенно все равно ночь, утро, день или вечер. На кровати или где-либо еще. Им просто нравилось. И они оба не видели причин откладывать что-то подобное на потом, если хотелось именно здесь и сейчас. Иногда удивляло, но желание возникало одновременно и часто вообще из ничего. Вот они сидят за столом с командой, играют в покер на кредиты, поднимают глаза друг на друга и удаляются. Еще две вещи в списке "Почему я его люблю".

Конечно, приходилось преодолевать некоторые неудобства, вроде несостыковок физического характера, но вообще им так или иначе хватало друг друга и одновременно всегда было мало. Будь у них больше времени или терпения (а лучше и того и другого), чтобы они успевали заранее принимать всякие таблетки, то маленькие минусы сгладились бы. А так - Джейн считала большим достижением уже то, что они никогда не забывали о резинках.  
Ее всегда веселил тот факт, насколько быстро он приходит в себя от каких бы то ни было потрясений. Минуты не прошло после того, как они разрядились, она еще сидит сверху, а он уже шутит, что сексом она занимается лучше, чем танцует.

Это всегда звучало так же спокойно, будто происходило в обычном разговоре. Он так же мог рассказывать ей о своих проблемах, выглядеть нервным и расстроенным, а через секунду, увидев, что ее тоже что-то беспокоит, потрепать ее за плечи и сказать, что вот все вообще хорошо. И не стоит ей так переживать. За этим она могла пойти только к нему. За трезвой оценкой обстановки или за моральной поддержкой, которая вполне может перерасти в физическую. В моменты нужды ноги сами несли ее к Главным Батареям.

О. А как ей нравилось наблюдать за ним, когда он работает над пушками Нормандии, для удобства раздевшись по пояс. Если это не было что-то серьезное, то они разговаривали. При чем Шепард всегда старалась ронять побольше двусмысленных фраз. Прятать эмоции за работой Вакариан не умел совершенно - мандибулы выдавали его сразу же. Правда потом Джейн доставалось за все, что бедному экс-офицеру пришлось стерпеть, но зато КАК доставалось.  
Шепард вздохнула. Гаррус слегка сменил позу и прижал ее рукой к себе. Если бы она могла издавать какие-то звуки, означавшие, что она получает удовольствие, то она непременно бы их издавала.

Она очень любила его руки. Длинные, едва ли не в два раза длиннее ее собственных. И его пальцы с птичьими когтями. Пожалуй, когти можно было сравнить с когтями земных филинов - большие и весьма опасные, если приложить к ним силу. Если же нет - то их прикосновение более чем приятно. А развитая мускулатура и широкие плечи? Поджарые бока и узкая талия. Сила и грация в каждом движении. И это не говоря о шрамах. Когда он припомнил, что они сводили ее с ума, он совершенно не шутил. И знал это даже лучше нее. Она сама не понимала, чем на самом деле они так притягательны, но факт оставался фактом.  
Да уж. Шепард была в полном восторге от Гарруса Вакариана начиная с его гребня, заканчивая кончиками когтей на ногах.

- Джейн, ты вообще спать собираешься? - Проурчал он над ухом.

- Я тебя разбудила?

- Очень. Очень громко думаешь. - Усмехнулся он, не открывая глаз, и запустил пальцы ей в волосы.

- Извини. - Едва слышно промурлыкала в ответ Шепард.

Если он и слышал ее мысли, то так даже лучше, вслух она никогда ему не скажет всего этого. Даже если очень долго будет готовить речь. Она совсем не относится к тому типу людей, которые умеют выражать то, что чувствуют словами. А она чем больше чувствовала, тем сложнее было это озвучить.  
Вместо этого она поцеловала его в шею, поудобнее устроилась, закрыла глаза и попыталась уснуть.


End file.
